


Saving Elephants

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Elephants, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The rescue this time is different.





	Saving Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> "E" for elephant  
> I doubt elephants will do this but they did here.

“Elephants? You want us to save elephants?” Steve asked. 

“Yes!” Natasha told him. “The poachers are getting their hands on Chitauri weapons and using it to kill elephants and other wild animals. We can do some good and save some beautiful and innocent creatures from being murdered.” 

“You had me at poachers,” Steve told her. “Where are we going?” 

“Kenya.” 

“Did you call Sam?” 

“On his way!” 

They flew their Quinjet as close as they could to the wildlife preserve where the poachers were operating. A local guide led them into the place where the elephants lived. They were careful not to go too near, for these were still wild animals and could be dangerous. No one wanted to have to hurt one of them in self-defense. 

Reliable intel had the poachers nearby and poised to hit this herd. 

The secret Avengers found the poachers just as they were loading up to do their dirty work. They disarmed them after only a few shots and rounded all of them up but two who managed to escape in their truck. Chitauri weaponry was not yet part of their skill set but it wouldn’t have taken them long to master the staff weapons they carried. 

After turning the criminals over to the waiting law enforcement, they decided to chase after the escapees. Steve drove an old army jeep loaned to them by their hosts and they hadn’t gone far when they saw a circle of elephants on the makeshift road. When they came near, they stopped and got out. A huge female elephant backed out of the circle and let them in. Inside the circle was the truck with the other two poachers. 

The elephants waited patiently for them to tie the two up and take them away. Then they disbursed and went on their own way. 

“No one will ever believe we got help from elephants,” Steve said. 

“I got a selfie!” Natasha showed them her picture of her holding one of the handcuffed criminals and behind them, the big female elephant had her trunk as if she were waving at the camera.


End file.
